Guardians of Pokemon - Battle for the New World
by DummyCount
Summary: After a fateful encounter, Pikachu and his friends are now embroiled in a divine war that outlasts even the foundation of the world itself! Join them as they take up their former roles as the PokeGuardians, regain lost memories and relationships, battle the Agents of Chaos, protect their loved ones and ultimately stop the Chaos from stepping into the New World.


**A/N.**

 **Hello everybody.**

 **So this story is a reboot of a story I creatd here on under the name "AVPW". I've long forgotten the password of said account, so I created a new one and wrote the story here instead.**

 **As a beginner, please send your feedback to me. And also, rate and review. And shoudl you review, please tell me your reaction to the story and your tips to me.**

 **Thank you, and farewell.**

* * *

Today was the worst day for our people, or what's left of it.

We've been ravaged, reduced nothing but strangers in our own homeland. Always running, always hiding from the hordes of Death that has been released upon us. They've taken everything from us - our homes, our land, our lives, our loved ones - yet they keep on hunting us, like predator hunting for it's prey until we are nothing more than carcasses rotting on dead grass.

We never knew why such fate befell before our people. Perhaps it was a punishment from Arceus? No. Arceus is to kind hearted to let his own creatures - his own children —die before his eyes. But why did he not answer our call for help when we cried out to him? We may never know why.

But still, I wonder how we came to this day, and how it will end. Either we live, or we die. Either way, it will be a bloodbath for me and my soldiers. But it's more like a suicide mission than a bloodbath though, since there we are the first, and last, line of defense against the hordes of death. Still, I wonder why my men would choose to accept the blade and fight to… essentially die. I often guessed that they lost something. We all did. Whether it be it our homes, our lives, or our love ones, it drove my men to accept the blade and die here against an unstoppable force.

But then again, how did it come to this? How were we destroyed? How were we reduced to nothing more than strangers in our homeland?

And above all, why were we destroyed? What is the reason behind this?

I will tell you our story - the story of the Old World.

xXxXx

Once upon a time, our world was a thriving world. The world in which we currently lived in was not filled with purple skies signaling our doom, waters that poisoned whosoever drink it, or was filled with the stench of death. No - it was a lush world. Full of grass, full of clean water, full of clean air. Our people roamed freely around our world; scouring even the most distant parts of the globe. We would live in peace with each other. We often helped each other built each others' lives. All was well.

Sadly though, as time passed, a line was drawn. Thanks to our differences, we were divided into kingdoms, and we were often had uneasy relationships with each other. The blood-thirsty and war hungry Dragon Warlords and War Tribes didn't make it any more easier. We often had territorial disputes that sometimes led to war, killing millions in the process. But through the Wigglytuff Guild, our people were able to put our differences aside and unite for the common good. But racism and pridefulness still remained ingrained in the ethics of Pokemon, especially the stronger races like Dragons and Fighting types. Our differences remained a factor in our fractured unity and one of the main reasons for our downfall.

Moving along, our lives were going fine until one day we received news from the Far Western Plains about some "soulless" Pokemon spotted in unexplored forests and caves. There was almost no difference between us and them. What set us and these "soulless" Pokemon is that they seemed… dead. Their eyes didn't have the "light" we had. Surviving Initial reports state that this "soulless" Pokemon was evading all contact with other Pokemon. At first, we just thought that this was just a shy Pokemon, so we gave no more thought about it.

But we wished we did.

They became more numerous in number and they slowly became aggressive. They started to attack towns and caravans and began to leave burning villages and dead bodies on traveling routes. In response, we sent an Expeditionary Force to handle the threat. We then received reports of explorers being attacked and injured. Some were killed in the process. One month into the mission, we never heard from them again, until a surviving soldier showed up at the Wigglytuff Guild Office in one of the nearby towns. He reported that the entire Expeditionary Force was destroyed and that the Far Western Plains were infested with these creatures.

And now, we knew we were in trouble. Big, big trouble.

The Far Western Plains was a large expanse and it was conquered in less than a month. Only a river was separating us from them. If these "soulless" Pokemon took such a large land in less than a month, how much more if they were to march towards our homes?

Soon, they started to leave the Far Western Plains and marched towards the surrounding lands. We immediately began to bring together the kingdoms. Sadly, each kingdom believed that they could face this threat alone. Their pride blinded them from the reality of threat, though the weaker kingdoms united and tried to hold off the hordes of death. But no kingdom could stand the wave of death that was to come upon them. We were forced to watch as our people were dismembered and hunted down like prey. We're forced to watch the civilization we built for generations crumble in mere days. These "soulless" Pokemon brought Chaos to our peaceful lives. Thus we gave them the name "Chaosmon". By the time the kingdoms realized their mistake and united, it was too late - we were doomed.

Twelve months passed by since these Chaosmon appeared, eleven months passed since they conquered the Far Western Plains, and it has been four months since our race was driven to the brink of extinction. Our civilization - dead. Our homes - rotting away. Our lives - in the distant past. Moral and ethics are long gone. What mattered was survival. We are forced to wander from safe place to safe place, evading bandits and the Chaos Hordes.

Until one day, he returned.

It was another difficult day surviving the apocalypse when we heard his voice. The voice of Arceus himself. When he spoke to us, we remembered that ever since we began to follow our worldly pursuits, we've long forgotten our Alpha. We cried out to him, saying "Save us from our doom!".

He spoke:

 _Run my children, run to the center of your fallen world_

 _There lies the salvation you seek. Peace and comfort are abundant._

 _I've sent six Pokemon worthy in heart to act as your Guardians._

 _Weep no more, for you are safe in my hands._

Immediately, we obeyed his command traveled to the center of the world and found a forsaken valley. There, we met survivors from all over the world, who also heard the voice of Arceus and his instruction. From the engineers of the Heartstone Valley to the fierce warriors of the Dragon Warlord, we reunited like a family. In times of desperation, it was a candle in the darkness. A hope shining through the veil of doom. We felt safe when we were together again.

There we met our saviors Arceus promised - the PokeGuardians. Each represented at least two types of Pokemon. Like what Arceus said, there were six.

The first had the power of Lightning, Fire and Flight.

The second had the power of Water, Ice, Dark and Ghost.

The third had the power of fight and dragons.

The fourth wielded the power of nature and it's domains.

The fifth the ground we stood upon.

The sixth wielded the power of all magical creatures.

They instructed us to build a wall in the only entrance in the valley. The entrance was narrow, only a few thousand could enter at a time. Using this, the wall would create a bottleneck - so should the Chaos try to enter the valley, they will have to go through the wall first. This wall will prevent the Chaos from reaching the center, where our salvation lies - the Gateway. The Gateway was a large portal, that would lead our people to another world. A world where we could start fresh. A world in which we could live again and rebuild. A world where we could finally be safe. When we knew this, we knew what we had to do. Our salvation was here, and all we had to do was to build a wall to keep it safe. Our heart and mind were set towards to fulfilling this task, no matter how hard it was. After all, this was our lives and our future at stake. We were willing to sacrifice what little we had to so we could be saved from the chaos. In this small moment, we were united. The line separating us all suddenly disappeared.

Like a family, we began to build a wall with he aid of the Guardians. Every Pokemon took part in construction of the wall. Whether it be young or old, experienced or inexperienced, we all prepared for the storm that is to come. Builders began to lay down the foundations of the wall immediately around the clock - every single minute was spent in constructing the wall, engineers rediscovered old technology and purposed them to defend the wall we built, and blacksmiths began to create blades and armor for fighters willing to sacrifice themselves to hold back the Chaos. At this very moment, I realized that the differences that once separated us were long gone. Now, there is no such thing as "Psychic-Pokemon", or "Dragon-Pokemon" or the like. No. Just Pokemon. It no longer mattered where we are or from what blood we came from.

A few months later passed, and the wall was completed. Every brick and stone laid down was carefully planned to ensure that the wall would stand the test of time. With that, the only thing left to do was to man those walls and allow survivors in, and to wait for the Chaos to come.

xXxXx

Two years have passed since the fall of the Far Western Plains, and now the last trial has come. Our scouts have reported that the Chaos is only a few kilometers away from the wall, marching as I write this. Reports state that they are armed with the very weapons we used to fight them, right before the cities fell and before we reduced to strangers in our own world. We've locked the gates down, knowing that any survivors out there are dead. Our men had their last meal, and their final goodbyes. They're now awaiting the battle that is to come, ready to face death on the battlefield.

I write this so you may know our story. So that you may know what happened to our world. So you may know the history of our people, and how we were united. All I ask now to all future generations is this:

 _"Remember who we are, and what we died for."_

Farewell.

Commander Cuddles XIX The Wigglytuff  
Former Guild Master of the former Wigglytuff Guild  
Commander of the Gateway Defense Forces

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **Before I forget, submit and errors to me via reviews or pm. I don't care how, just please tell me where the grammatical and spelling errors are.**

 **Rate and review!**


End file.
